The Wrath of Karma
by honkytonk-babe3
Summary: Karma has been locked in Hell for over 4,000 years. Now, she has been released and seeks revenge on her captor's son. Kid must fight his way through the crazed Goddess's vendetta, or it could mean the end of him. Rated for violence.


**Hello, fans of Soul eater! I've put a lot of thought into this story and hope it turns out as well as I've imagined it. I'll except any review or idea. Enjoy!**

Death the Kid was twitching. He was twitching something terrible. He had just been given an assignment that was, to him, beneath his area of greatness. He had to capture a rogue Goddess who had ascended from her space in Hell.

"Why do I have to do this, Father?" he asked in his great annoyance.

"You're the one who wanted to make your own weapon, Kid," his father, Death, said. "This is going to be a very difficult task."

"Goddesses aren't even hard to catch," Kid whined. "Can't you give me a bigger challenge like a Tulpa or another witch?"

"Afraid not," Death said, shrugging. "Maka and Black-Star have the two witches underhand. You can handle this one, I'm sure." Kid sighed audibly and turned.

"Very well, Father," he said in a grumble. "I'll take care of this Goddess."

…..

"What's so wrong about taking care of a rogue Goddess, Kid?" Kid's right-hand weapon, Patty, asked. "You get to gain a new power if you do!"

"Plus," Kid's other weapon, Liz, added, "we get to try the soul of a Goddess. That should be interesting."

Kid sighed again and continued on his way through the school. Once he was out, he walked towards his hovering skateboard. He got on and went along his way.

…..

A young-looking woman was walking along the road, standing in the very middle. She had multi-colored hair that was shaved off on both sides and spiked forward for bangs. Her eyes were dark green and both had a red design. Her right eye had the design under and her left one had it over. She had multiple piercings of all sorts on her ears, nose, and eyebrows. She wore a long brown cloak and ripped jeans with a neon shirt underneath.

She walked on the road, carrying a gray staff. A car soon came within view and got closer. The girl took no notice and continued walking. As the car progressed, the girl got a bit curious. She soon heard it honk loudly at her and she smirked. It suddenly screeched to a stop and an angry man stepped out of it.

"What the hell are you doing, bitch?!" he yelled out at her. "Is there a damn reason you're walking in the middle of the road?!" The girl just stared at him with a bored expression. "Answer me, bitch!" The woman suddenly thrust her staff forward and through the man's chest.

"Stabbed a man in the back a few years ago in Chicago, did you?" she asked with a deeper feminine voice. "Well, then consider this your Karma." She twisted the staff and pulled it out, rendering the man dead. "Next time, know better than to mess with a Goddess of my caliber." She gaped at the bleeding corpse and started laughing hard. "Now onto my business which you so rudely interrupted…" She began walking again, stepping over the body and continuing her way.

…..

Kid was speeding through the streets, looking down at his phone-scanner for any disturbances. He soon saw something on the screen and locked it on. "I've got her on lockdown." He continued on his way to a small opening in the valley.

He didn't get two feet into the opening when a strong force knocked him off of his board and sent him sprawling on the ground. He yelled out in shock and looked up at a figure sitting on a large oak tree.

"You smell like a reaper…" a dark feminine voice said, sending chills down Kid's spine. The woman jumped off of the tree and stalked towards the teen. "I can see the stripes in your hair… you must be Death the Kid." The figure chuckled and stepped into the light, showing herself to Kid.

Kid looked her up and down, noticing her hair, piercings, and odd clothes and, silently, he stood up, fists clenched tightly. "You're… you're…" The woman crooked her brow and crossed her arms. Kid looked up, fury in his eyes. "You're repulsive! Disgusting! You're unsymmetrical garbage!" The Goddess, in her genuine surprise, looked taken aback. Kid got out his guns and began firing bullets, which the woman dodged easily. "HOW CAN A GODDESS TAKE SUCH AWFUL LACK OF PRIDE IN HER SYMMETRICAL APPEARANCE?! YOU'RE FILTHY! FILTHY! DISGUSTING, DISGUSTING, DISGUSTING!" The woman continued dodging the bullets until she landed behind the enraged boy and gripped him by the throat.

"You're a brave soul," she growled as she snapped her fingers and made the guns disappear. Kid growled loudly and swung his fist behind him, catching the woman on her lip. He scrambled out of her grip and stared at her as she let out a dark cackle. She lifted her staff, pointing it at him. "That hurt, you little wretch." She launched an orb of blue light that hit Kid directly in the mouth, tossing the boy across the opening. She walked over to his lying form and smirked down at him.

"Who are you?" Kid asked wearily as the woman began to spin blue ropes from her staff. The woman smiled at him and bowed.

"My name is Karma," she said in a sickly sweet voice. The ropes suddenly attacked the Reaper and bound his arms to his side. He squirmed, but there was a binding power in the ropes that rendered him defenseless. "You'll make a fine bargaining tool for your father, won't you?" She used magic from her staff to lift the boy and soon, all he saw was black.

**Alright, so, this story is gonna be a very violent, twisted love/pain story. If you already hate Karma, that's okay. Her backstory will be soon.**


End file.
